Subject Zero
by in the eyes of the beholder
Summary: Naruto stolen from konoha, experimented on, beaten, turned into a biotic super weapon. Instead of jack, watch as Naruto becomes 'subject zero'Mass Effect/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

It is strange really, when you are about to die. It is as if time slows down to almost a crawl, or stops completely. You stop and think about your life, and I mean really stop and think. It is as if your brain goes into over drive. Moreover, that is where I am right now, lying in a pool of my own blood, eyes barely open staring into the black void of the night sky.

I heard voices, shouts and screams. I felt tears drip onto my face; these were not my tears, obviously.

Still I thought; back, back, to a time that I did not even know it existed about my past. It was like I was watching a movie.

(Naruto's memory)

I remember running, running as fast as I could. It was like this every day for five years. Villagers and drunks chased me every day. I remember the hate of everyone I meet, no one showed me any kindness, except two people Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku**,** they owned the only place where I could get a decent meal and it not is poisoned.

However, this night was different; I was carried out of the village and beaten by eight drunken villagers they used knives broken bottles, ant thing they could get their hands on. They left me for dead I thought I was going to die when I passed out, but what I did not now was how worse it was going to get.

(Cerberus frigate, Anises)

"Commander the target seems to be unconscious".

"Good, send a retrieval team to collect him". Commander Leo Thorn was ecstatic; finally, they would have him, the biotic child whose raw undeveloped power they picked up from halfway across the sector. This kid had been making there sensors go crazy when they got remotely close to the planet. Finally he would get what he wanted, they were going to make this kid a biotic god by the end of this. His lips curled into a crazy smile at the thought.

(Teltin facility, Pragia)

I remember waking up in a metal room; it was cold except for the little blanket I wrapped myself in. I remember being scared out of my mind at the time. After that some people came in, I was injected with some kind of serum, I blacked out.

When I woke, again I was in the same room. I felt my head, my hair was gone and there was a thin line going down my skull.

For five years that room was my prison, the little desk in the corner became my best friend. I remember crying under it kicking it, using my fingernails to carve into it.

There was a window too; I could see kids outside it walking around completely ignoring me. I did everything to try to get the kids attention. I screamed until my lugs wanted to burst, slamming my body against it, wailing on it with my fists until my knuckles bleed and broke. I thought that that window was the whole world just beyond my fingertips, fuck was I wrong.

I used to tie my wrists to the bed sheets and try t rip them off. Stupid, but when you just cannot take it anymore crazy shit like that just appeals to you.

Tied down and injected with more drugs then I can count, taken to an arena type thing and forced to fight for my life, made me ruthless. It taught me how to survive. I figured the more people died, the better my chances of survival was.

By the time, I was ten my biotic power had developed to the point where I became a threat to the people who imprisoned me. The night before my escape, I found out what was keeping me alive.

(Naruto's mind)

I woke up to water dripping on my face. I sat up a bit too fast feeling light headed. Slowly rising to my feet, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a sewer, a very damp sewer, the weird thing is, and I did not fell wet or damp. I started walking for what felt like hours. Finally, I came upon a cage, and then this over whelming power hit me. There was a growl and then I giant paw swept out of the cage. My combat reflexes kicked in and I leapt back, instantly retaliating by sending a biotic shockwave into the cage.

Stopping I stared into the cage, two blood red slits stared back at me as I heard insane laughter fill the room. "**Finally you're here kit I've been waiting for you**"

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled back

"**I am the great fox Demon, Kyubi no Kitsune**" the Kyubi roared 

"The what?". There was silence for a moment after that.

"**You really don't know who I am d you kit?"** the fox rather sounded disappointed after that. He sighed "**no matter, listen kit the basic rundown is I have been with you since you were born, I can see hear and feel everything you can, and I want to make you a deal"**

I did not trust him at first but I learned to. "What deal are we talking about?"

The beasts grinned bearing his teeth a little "**I have felt, seen, and heard your life for ten years. It makes e angry that anyone would do this to a child like yourself," **the Kyubi sounded like he wanted to kill something at that moment "**I have learned a lot about your biotic power, I want to offer you my power as well. I want you to take it and free yourself from this place, as well as kill everyone here"**

I knew this was y chance for escape; finally, I would have y revenge on those bastards who tortured e for the past five years. I accepted the Kyubi's help without question. He gave e the power; I mixed it with my biotic abilities. He also sent images and abilities into y head; the beast said they would make me more powerful. I was drinking up the knowledge like water; it was great I felt the power coursing through me. It was more powerful and addictive then any drug.

"_**Go kit slaughter them**__**all**_**" **I remembered an insane laughter following me out of my mind.

Waking up to the sounds of fighting and gunfire, I threw myself from the bed. Gazing out my window, I saw biotic powers flying in exchange for shots being fired right back.

An insane grin crossed my lips as I saw the eyes of my reflection become red slits. _ Oh, I am going to enjoy this, paybacks a bitch motherfucker._

R/R I own nothing.


	2. escape! and prison

_Ok, explanation time!_

_sorry i for the lack of update... its summer. meh _

_XkhaosXkyuubiX- I'm going to explore multiple Games, books, manga, and anime. Or at least incorporate then into this story. It all depends on were I want to take this._

_Passionate-Eyes - originally, no. But now, I will incorporate jack as a character in the story. I thank you for the idea. _

_Heavenzhell- thank you._

_I still have no beta, Sorry. Also, my old laptop broke, so I'm using my 2001 Toshiba. The God dame workhorse that it is. _

_Responses to all who review._

_I own nothing, by the way._

_All credit to bioware and… I actually don't know who made naruto_

But then pain, pain like I had never felt before. I stared down am my hands as the skin around my fingernails split and broke. My hands were becoming claws. My body was changing,\ my power was growing. Suddenly it all stopped. The pain was gone. At first I was a little light headed. But then the door to my room opened.

Senses and reactions that weren't my own suddenly clicked into place. Three men (security by the looks of them) ran in shouting. I swiped at them. A hand of pure biotic energy slammed them up against a wall. I heard their bones snap under the shear force of the blow. One man was reduced to just a bloodstain on the wall. To this day I still can not figure out why people say your first kill is the hardest.

Now I was running. Running for my life. I crushed anyone who got in my way. I rounded a corner. After checking for more guards I slumped down behind a huge machine. I was tiered beat. _**Careful. Kit my power is dangerous if used for long periods of time.**_ The fox told me. _**I will train you when we escape this horrid place.**_

_Train me for what? _I asked

_**For anything and everything **_the fox said cryptically.

_The hell does that mean? _My conversation was cut short by the door at the end of the hall opening.

That's when I first met _her_. Jack, subject one as I would later find out. She practically _dove_ into me "hey… " she cut me off by throwing her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" she whispered in my ear. "They'll hear you." A moment later a group of guards ran by our little hiding spot. The girl was dressed in the same blue jumpsuit as me. She had short black hair and hazel eyes. (she hasn't joined any cults yet so no bitching) she let go of my mouth. "Come on" she waved her hand in a "follow me" gesture.

_**Follow her, kit **_and I did. We snuck around the facility for what felt like hours. Finally we found a shuttle of that hellhole. But what we say still haunts me till this day.

I slid down the metal of the shuttle, finding solace in its cool touch. I drew my knees up too my face. I blacked out.

When I woke up I felt a weight on my shoulder. It was Jack. She probably fell asleep like that. I didn't care much.

To tell you the truth, I couldn't believe we were free. No more tests, no more experiments, no more _pain_.

The girl woke up next. She bolted up, fear in her eyes. It took her a second to remember were she was and whom she was with. She sat back down on the opposite wall. I don't even think _she_ could believe we escaped.

It was awhile before either of us spoke. Actually it was her that spoke first. "What's your name?" she asked.

Good question. What was my name? _**You can't remember your name? **_The fox asked

_No I can't. _I said err… thought

The fox sighed in my mind _**Naruto**_. _**Your name is Naruto. **_The fox said

"Naruto" I stated. I didn't sound very sure though. "What's yours?" I asked.

" They called me 'subject one,'" she said. I thought she sounded sad

It was a little shaky starting out. We drifted for four days after our shuttle ran out of fuel. Eventually we got picked up a Turian battle ship. I've always liked Turians. There born commandos. I learned a lot from them.

After awhile, we decided to stick together. We didn't trust each other at first, but we learned to, we had to. at the time we were just kids, I was ten and she was nine.

The fox kept his word, training me. I loved it, every second of it; I could _feel_ the power growing, slowly, but still growing. What the fox trained me, I taught Jack. Sure I will admit, at first it was hard. She didn't understand were I was learning all this. I didn't want to tell her. Eventually she did find out. I expected her to think I was some freak, but she didn't. I was glad.

Jack and me spent the next ten _years_ together. We did all kind of shit. Joined a cult, crashed a space station into a moon! Oh yea it was by far the best time of my life… that is… until we went to jail.

We had been to plenty of prisons before. Hell, we had tattoos to show for it. But this time it was different. Something wasn't right. The prison wasn't an alliance prison, that much I knew.

The first day wasn't bad. It was like every prison. First you get shaken down. Then heckled by the other prisoners. Having gone and broken out of other prisons, we didn't mind much. I know I scared the hell out of a few people. This prison was huge, and out in the middle of space. No were to run, even if you could escape.

A month had passed by the time something happened. We had managed to hide out biotic powers until then. Plus it was a co-ed prison, so we shared a cell. I was fine with that, so was jack.

Jack was raped in the showers one day, about three maybe four months after we first arrived. She had used her powers to kill one of the attackers, landing her dangerous and put in the high security ward. By that time I was _livid! _I killed every one who was involved. I also took out two guards when they tried to stop me.( a personal bonus in my opinion.) got me stuck in the high security ward two. After that, I finally learned what I Popsicle felt like.

Ok so now it's going to switch over to different peoples point of view. Shepard's to be exact. But it will switch over every now and again. Yes I know everything written up to this point sucks. Deal with it.

"All set, commander." Joker said.

I called Zaeed and Grunt up from engineering. The last recruit for the suicide mission, I looked over her profile another time before we left. Picking it up I started to read. It wasn't much info in her profile. Mostly just her criminal records, arrests, and prison sentences. All it really told me was that she one hell of a biotic!

As my team entered the prison, I knew something was off about this place. Waiting for us at the end of the hall was a team of mercenaries. Well I think they WERE mercenaries at one point, but now they just look like security guards.

The turian that led the squad signaled for us too stop. "I'm sorry but I have to aske you to relinquish your weapons." He asked.

I drew my pistol, Zaeed and Grunt there rifles. " I relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?" I said pointing my pistol at his head.

Ok I know this chapter sucks! But its 1am and I have shit to do tomorrow!… that and my bottle of whiskey is empty, and I'm tiered. Next chapter in a few days ( hopefully ) if not I Will update before Saturday Next week ( or Sunday, Monday, depending on were you are in the world )

Ok CHIL-DR-EN! Hit the review button and wish me luck on not waking with a hangover!


	3. chap 3

I own nothing, but I can wish though.

_My head... _he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. _What the hell is going on?_ Alarms where going off, he could hear shouting somewhere in the background. _Jack!_ He needed to find her.

He broke free from the clamps around his wrists. Falling to the ground, he put his head in his hands. Standing up he noticed three security mechs moving towards him with their weapons trained on him. _Oh, this should be fun! _He thought wickedly.

He felt his biotic powers flooding his system. His eyes turned into two red slits as his biotics started to radiate off his body. Any normal biotics power would be a bright blue, not Naruto. Thanks to the Kyubi his biotics had turned to a dark red instead of a normal blue.

Letting out a roar of fury he charged at the mechs. Pulling his fist back, he slammed it into the cold metal surface of the mech. The metal shattering and breaking under his fist. Turning to the second mech he swung his hand up and to the side, using his biotics to pick the mech up and slam it through the nearest wall.

"Naruto!" he wipped around and saw jack struggling slightly to break one of her wrists free. He walked up to her and snapped his fingers. The metal flew off her wrist. "thanks." she said.

"come on, Jack let's get the hell out of here." he started sprinting towards the hole in the wall, jack on his heals.

"Sheppard, are you sure _Jack_ is the one were after, and not the one who just put a god dame security mech through the wall?" grunt asked.

* * *

><p><em>Good question. <em>Sheppard thought. Who the hell was that? he left with Jack, her bio didn't say anything about a partner. Yet he let her go. _This should be interesting._"alright, let's move we'll deal with... whoever the hell that was when they got to them.

"Jack!" he yelled as she slid into the guards legs knocking him into the air. Using his powers he slammed the guard into a nearby window. The window cracked under the force and the guard hit the ground with a Sickening thud.

Jack, stood back up and looked out a nearby window. "Cerberus!" she screamed, pacing back and forth in front of the window. Throwing her arms up in frustration and anger.

"Jack, calm down!" he grabbed one of her wrists. Trying to calm her down.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Don't you remember what Cerberus did to us?" she seethed.

"Freeze!" they looked to their left and saw a guard coming towards them. A second later his head exploded as a shot rang out. Naruto spun around ready to attack.

"easy, Where not here to hurt you!" the man Said. Naruto noticed the Cerberus emblem on his armor and kept his guard up.

Jack scoffed, "sure your not".

"forgive us for not believing a dame word you say." Naruto growled his red eyes trained on Sheppard.

Grunt laughed "i like this one Sheppard, can we take him too?"

Sheppard sent a glare at grunt. "I'm commander Sheppard of the Normandy. I came here to recruit jack to my team. I'm going on a special mission and I was told her skills would be useful"

Jack barked a laugh. "and why the fuck would I want to do that?"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder "hold on jack, this place is coming apart at the seams. This could be our ticket out of here."

"fine" jack relented. She couldn't say no to Naruto, especially when he was right. "but I want full access to the Cerberus files."

"Done" Sheppard said.

Back on the ship, Miranda was furious. " Your not authorized to do this Sheppard."

jack scoffed. "could someone put a gag on the cheerleader? He voice is starting to annoy me."

Miranda turned a retort on her lips. "Enough!" Sheppard cut her off. "this is my ship, I say what goes. Miranda get her the files she wants."

"Fine" Miranda huffed. "but someone tell me who the hell this guy is?" gesturing to Naruto

"i don't think that any of your business bitch" Naruto Snapped at her.

"he's Jacks partner and he stays." Sheppard said to Miranda. Naruto glared at her.

"yes commander." Miranda turned and left the room mumbling something under her breath.

So I'm thinking about rewriting the first few chapters. I don't really think they fit with my new style of writing. Anyhow, review if you liked it. I always enjoy the feedback from my stories.


End file.
